CC Chat
CC Chat (Creatures Community Chat) is a PG-rated IRC channel for the Creatures Community, which can be accessed at creatureschat.com, through Creatures Caves, or by joining #Creatures on the irc.creatureschat.com server (for SSL users: port 6697). It was founded by Laura and Spook in May 2010. History *On May 31st 2010, Laura and Spook collaborated to create Creatures Chat, a PG-rated IRC channel for the Creatures Community. Laura made the channel, while Spook provided the hosting for a web chat applet on his personal blog. *On February 29th 2013, CC Chat hosted a live Q&A session with Andrea Di Stefano and Samuel Languy about Creatures Online, from 7 PM (GMT). A transcript was published after the event. *As of July 9th 2014, CC Chat is hosted by its own server, CreaturesChat. Previously, it was hosted by Mibbit, WyldRyde, and then AlphaChat/AthemeNet. Connecting to CC Chat In order to make it more central, CC Chat is linked from these pages: *Creatureschat.com *Creatures Caves For those who wish to connect to the chat with their own IRC client, they can join #Creatures on the irc.creatureschat.com server (for SSL users: port 6697). 'Usernames' To register your username: * /nick USERNAME * /msg nickserv register PASSWORD EMAIL * /msg nickserv identify PASSWORD To log in with your username: * /nick USERNAME (if your username is not correct) * /msg nickserv identify PASSWORD If you use an IRC chat client it should have options to save your log in details instead of typing the commands manually. Registered nicknames (including your password) will expire if you do not log into chat for 30 days. Sadly, this is a default IRC setting that we cannot change, so do come back regularly. Channels The main channel is #Creatures, where most chatters gather, with the #CreaturesRP room for Creatures roleplay. To join #CreaturesRP, simply type'' /join #CreaturesRP'' when connected to the server, (or in #Creatures) or click the link above to join the channel via CreaturesChat. There were previously other channels, #CreaturesDev for development and #CreaturesInt for international chat, but they were dropped as of July 2012 due to a lack of activity. In July 2014, SillySina started up #creatures-dev for those who want to do some serious "tech talk." Users CC Chat Operators * @Laura is a chatty Norn. * @ZombiePepsi (formerly known as Pepsi) was Laura's trained Nornbot. May he rest in peace. * @Ghosthande aint afraid of no trolls. * @GirlySatan is a Devil COBbler. * @Rascii is a Seoulite and coffee addict. Who Visits CC Chat? Participants (past and present) include: Althalus99, Andrea Di Stefano, Amaikokonut, AquaShee, ArchDragon, Bifrost, Bobo, CharleyRogan, C-Rex, CuteIzzy21, Data, Deskman, Don, Doringo, Dr. Shee, Emzie, Eprillios, Ezzy, Ghosthande, GirlySatan, goobers, GreenReaper, Ham5ter, Hellfrozeover, hotmatrixx, Instantkarma, JaymesKeller, Jessica, Jessi, Jodie, Karias, KC11, Keisuki, Kezune, Laura, Lennmeister, Liam, LilyNorn, LuciaInFurs, Malkin, Marvolo323, Melody, Merboy, mfb, MK-Grendel, Moe, Mousienorn, mudpup101, Nev, Nornalbion, Panda-mist, Papriko, Pez, Phate, Prime, Pulppu, rakkar, Rascii, Razgriz, Samuel Languy, Sgeo, SillySina, Soliloquy, SpaceShipRat, Spook0114, Tails, ToasterAtheism, Tonjevic, Vatrena, Wolf, xrainxofxbloodx ''- Go ahead and add yourself to the list!'' Promoting CC Chat Any support would be very much appreciated by all of us in CC Chat. By using a banner or a button, not only will you be showing everyone how much you enjoy the chat, but you'll also be helping to encourage new chatters to participate. CC Chat Rules In order to make your chatting experience as enjoyable as possible, please abide by these rules while in chat. No Illegal Activity Discussions concerning illegal activities including, but not limited to, the sharing of copyrighted material, files, programs, music, movies, etc. will not be tolerated. This is against CreaturesChat's T.O.S., and the community’s consensus. If you do these activities, that’s between you and the world. Please have some common sense and don’t bring it into chat. Please Respect the Operators Please don't question a Operator’s judgement in the public chat. Most of the time their actions are justified. If you do not agree with what an Operator has done, then please private message Laura (or the Operator involved) for an explanation. Please Adhere to the Channel Rating Text or other content that doesn't suit the PG rating will not be allowed. This includes posting links to such content. If you're uncertain whether something is suitable for chat, please private message one of the Operators for clarification. No Swearing or Rudeness Please do not use offensive words in chat. Any name calling or other disruptive behaviour is also not allowed. No Scrolling or Shouting Scrolling is when someone types line after line of garbage, or excessively long, wrapping lines. "Hiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" can also be considered scrolling. Shouting is when someone types in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. It's okay to emphasize a word every once in a while, but not an entire sentence. No Excessive Nickname Changing When you log into chat with a name, try your best to keep it. Changing it in rapid succession, or to impersonate another chatter, whether as a joke, or just briefly, is not tolerated. Identity Issues Never give out your real name, age, or location in chat; likewise requesting the personal details of other chatters is prohibited. IRC in general is not a safe place to discuss these things. Additionally, you should never discuss your passwords with others. External Links * CC Chat Facebook Fan Page Category:Chat